The present invention relates to vehicle caps, and the like, and in particular to a hatch frame assembly therefor.
Caps are used in conjunction with vehicles, such as pickup trucks, and the like, which have either a fully or partially open bed which is desired to be enclosed. Heretofore, aluminum vehicle caps have typically included a multiple piece assembly, such as that disclosed in the R & T Frames, Inc. publication entitled "CK-200 Package", noted in the Disclosure Statement. In these designs, four separate frame sections at the sides and ends of the cap are interconnected by fasteners to form a generally rectangular framework. The rear frame section is a seven-piece assembly which is welded together to form an inverted, generally U-shaped frame. The hatch door comprises a glass panel mounted in an aluminum frame which extends about the margin of the glass. The upper segment of this marginal frame includes a hinge half welded along the upper edge thereof. Intermediate framing is used to mount the hatch to the rear frame, and comprises three relatively flat intermediate framing members which are interconnected to form an inverted U-shaped configuration which mates with the shape of the rear section of the main skeletal framework. The upper member of the intermediate framing includes the mating hinge half which engages the hinge half on the hatch door to pivotally support the same. Each of the intermediate framing sections includes a plurality of spaced apart apertures along the outer edge thereof in which sheet metal screws are received to attach the intermediate framing to corresponding portions of the main framework. This type of construction is not only expensive to fabricate, but also is quite prone to develop rattles, because the fasteners which interconnect the various parts of the assembly tend to loosen during use.